Curiousity
by Letharael
Summary: With the institute long behind her, Alice struggles on with living alone. ...That is until an old friend makes a house call. .:Angst, WAFF, weird humor and gratuitous content:.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own American McGee's Alice. 

**Warning**  
Very Adult Themes  
General Kinky Nature  
Sexual Content

**

* * *

Curiousity  
**

By _Letharael  
_

* * *

Some find themselves laughing at how they happen to just land themselves a vast fortune at the expense of a dead relative. 

Some find themselves wishing to have lived better when they've upset someone and are consequently wearing concrete shoes.

Some find themselves yearning for _ANYTHING_ -even the regretful sort, just for a change in their dreary monotone lives.

And it just so happens that only one has the worst of all of above.

A deep magenta-haired young woman had inherited an impressively situated and vast apartment room from her last known relative; an Aunt from her Mother's side. They had been on good terms on times long gone, however Aunty wasn't exactly on good terms with the banks. Thus, with her passing, not only did her niece recieve a home and a handful of worldly possessions-but also the debts her Aunt hadn't bothered to settle before leaving this world.

And so our poor protagonist lies trapped between the daily monotony of clearing the debts from job to job without having to delve into the more... derogatory line of work.

Alice knew only too well that life has its ups and downs.

Just a few scant hours ago, she had been a receptionist at a well-to-do agency. Things had been good for a few weeks or so until someone had decided to approach her a little too personally for her liking. This someone had been a well-known celebrity of the town and her refusal to his charms had him turn forceful, ensuing a major fiasco. To avoid media scandal, he had learned of her mental background and had no qualms with defaming her in the public eye.

So here Alice is, clad only in a simple, white unbuttoned shirt and nothing else, lying on top of plain white bed sheets, a foot precariously hanging off the edge of the bed, her eyes glued to the ceiling and her mind lost among the difficulties of sorting what to do now.

She had put the madness long behind her but the memories still instilled a sharp pain for whenever she reminisced about it. And that pig just had to dredge it all back to the surface.

There was just no escape from it.

A light breeze pushed against the resilient, half transparent curtain, causing it to dance before settling down again.

"It has been a long time, cat." She spoke aloud.

Had the cat have an eyebrow, he would have lifted it.

"Indeed it has been, Alice." His tone was smooth and almost melodic.

"It is surprising you're alive actually." She still hadn't shifted her head to look at him. "In more ways than one."

"Yes, well... As I'm sure you know, us cats have nine lives. I think I have a little over 5 left now." He replied, pride underlining those words.

Neither spoke a word for a while, allowing Alice to digest this odd occurrence. The Cheshire Cat took it as an unspoken invitation and visibly appeared at the base of the bed, just out of reach of the toes of the resting foot.

Eyes still glued to the ceiling, Alice was first to break the silence.

"If it's not too bluntly to ask, Cheshire, but what can I attribute to the welcoming of your presence? Especially here and now of all times? I had thought you'd be somewhere long past by now." Her eyes clouded for a second. "With the others."

"It is not blunt at all my dear!" He had all but laughed. "Though I am a firm believer of the past staying in the past, it would seem my services should extend to the here..."

The cat paused for dramatic effect. "To the Now." Somehow, with no small effort, he managed to emphasise the capital _N_.

"Elaborate."

"Certainly." The cat cleared his throat. "When you had broke the Queen's hold on Wonderland, a little of the magic you had once held dear to this place had faded. Leaving the asylum behind was the final lock to Wonderland's closure and so, a little of it fades away everyday." He couldn't stop a little of the sadness seeping into his explanation.

"But you did not explain where you come in, Cat." She pointed out.

"Haha! Still ever so observant and impatient too!" He openly chuckled at her direct manner.

With no forthcoming witty reply, Cheshire Cat continued.

"Though only a being of that place, I find answers to questions still come just as easily to me as alike to instinct. I had merely concluded that though Wonderland is a part of me, it is not necessarily vice-versa."

Casually he stood and stalked on top of Alice's legs. She still had not shifted in the slightest, mesmerised by the roof.

"You see, I think you consider me separate from that place..."

He passed her knees now, his tail waving lightly brushing at her pale skin.

"I am at your beck and call for whenever you need me most..."

The Cheshire Cat had stopped when he reached her hips, his eyes focusing on an area barely hidden under a shirt corner.

"This is the reason for my existence."

His nose had dipped under the cloth and shifted it away, giving him ample view of Alice's bare pelvic area.

"My all for you."

His nose dipped low and he took a deep breath of her scent, his whiskers inadvertently brushed against her inner thigh. This gesture, in turn, caused a slight tickling sensation bringing Alice back to the present. Her eyes found her focus and she had propped her head to catch his sight. He stared back, much too calmly for her comfortability. Only the surrealness of the situation had stopped her from swatting the cat away for his seemingly perverted behaviour.

"Am I going crazy again?" She found herself asking. She sorely wished this was not the case, but was not surprised in the least if so.

The cat held her gaze, and within a short pause, had lessened the gap between their faces. It was only then he spoke.

"Only if you want to." He whispered and was quick to avert his gaze.

In a single swift motion, Cheshire Cat had clawlessly swiped at the button-side collar of her shirt. The motion had the shirt's collar fall past, dragging that half of the shirt to fall helplessly to her side and draping over an arm. A bare shoulder and a naked breast had been his reward for the action.

"But don't be so forth coming to judge me as a herald for insanity. You are simply lost and require guidance."

With what could likely be a leer on his face, he then proceeded to push and prod her nipple, while she watched on detached. The feeling had it harden under his explorative scrutiny.

"I believe I can be of some assistance for leading you." He smirked.

It came as quite a shock at what was happening.

Though she watched the cat paw her in real-time, it was slow-motion as to exactly _**how**_ this was happening. After all, it had been years since she had seen a by-product of her imagination and now, here one was, talking as if they were old friends, feeling her up as if they were much closer and it claims that it's here because she _wants_ him to be here.

It had only been when he grew bored of his _toying_ and stopped to lay down, his head nestling at the base of her ribs and a certain appendage of his had pressed against her inner-thigh (an appendage privy to half of all the species she knows of), did she decide to intervene and ask the unspoken question that plagued her.

"What are you doing?" There was both annoyance and a hint of amusement (though she didn't want him to know that).

"It's been years since we've last seen each other, and I'm just curious to see how you've grown, my dear." He had said to her straight in the eye, with the best poker-face she had ever seen (on a cat atleast).

Not exactly being able to find a suitable response, Alice stayed silent as did the Cat -waiting for the inevitable next question. After assessing her remaining options, Alice went on to ask the obvious.

"So what's the tip you've got for me then?"

"You'll never have to be alone, Alice." A smile. Not a grin, but an actual genuine and sincere smile. "Remember that."

"Okay." The smile was contagious. But it had shifted into a grin and she spoke without considering the full ramifications.

"Well, how about spending the night... With me?" The implication hung daringly.

Though she didn't visually express it, a part of her was horrified that she'd even consider what could happen, but another part thrilled at just having a familiar face over and the detail of not going through with the innuendo was in the works and finally a miniscule part that was a little curious had been more than willing to drive away the loneliness... Just for one night.

"A tempting offer, my dear sweet Alice." The return of the grin. "But, alas, I must decline."

A drop of heartache amidst a flood of relief.

"Do not believe for a second that I decline because of the thought of duty before pleasure, our private hierarchy or even the specie boundary." His eyes narrowed and the grin grew, to which she shook under his unnerving gaze.

"Believe me, I am flattered and a tad curious myself."

He paused to allow himself to lean to her ear.

To Alice, the motion had the silence extend to near deafening levels as she waited on his words. The audible nature of her own rapidly beating heart was proof enough of that.

Then he whispered.

"But it's simply because I am a figment of your imagination."

And with that, his weight lightened until it was nonexistent and he promptly vanished.

A minute or so had passed when she blinked to fully realise that she was once again alone and she reviewed the incident.

Alice was nearly quick to dismiss it as something caused by her falling asleep, however when her hand had gone to scratch an itch, the realisation of the Cat's perverted behaviour was the reason of her shirt baring that particular shoulder.

It easily brought a smile to her lips knowing that though Wonderland had an effort in making life difficult, somehow it also gave her direction to make life right again.

"Fucking tease." She muttered under her breath, the smile not wavering.

"Always leaving when it's just getting good!" She laughed out loud, mirth taking hold of the joyous sound.

She continued to laugh until she drifted off to sleep; content that someone was looking out for her.

Even if it is just a cat too curious for its own good.

_End  
_

* * *

**Authors Word  
**Having read this far,  
would continuing this piece --  
-- be interesting? 


End file.
